


Opposities

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, idk what to call it, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place where people gain the ability to have powers from the moment they were born. Dan with fire and Phil with ice, let's see what will happen when the two opposites are forced to work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposities

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt supposed to be my plan to upload it here or on tumblr but i did. be sure to check it out @phan-before-fam (same username as my wattpad)  
> .* emi

"I don't see why I have to get along with this kid." Dan spat out to Chris who may seem like his age but is actually older than him, age and level-wise.

"Dan he's new here. He doesn't know how to control his powers and he need someone." He replied, in hopes to calm the brown haired down but it didn't work. He got even more angry, the creases in between his eyebrows growing.

"Me?!" He yelled suddenly, the lights above them almost shattering. "Me of all fucking people! You could have chosen- I don't know- Zoe or Cat."

Chris sighed and ran a finger through his hair. "Just please do it."

Dan, once more, refused. "Have you forgotten what we have? I control fire and destroy things." Just like that he raised his fist and it emitted, glowing and flickering, a substance. Fire. "He controls water and turns it into ice. Fire and water don't mix Chris. Get that through your fucking peanut head."

Chris snapped and suddenly took a step forward, pointing his forefinger at Dan's chest. "Now listen to me. I am sick and tired of your ruthless and obnoxious behavior. Don't you recall that I'm higher than you?"

He kept taking steps forward, for once scaring the male, until his back made contact with the wall. Chris continued to speak, his voice had becoming deep. "I can kick you out of here but I can't cause the Head likes you. Why can't you be nice for once for fuck's sake?"

He heard Dan gulped and saw sweat starting to arise, slowly dripping down his cheek. "Fine?" Dan answered back. This was a hard thing to commit and he wasn't so sure if he was really up up to it. Just hope to God it goes well.

×××××

"You gotta clean your head and fucking concentrate!"

Phil was shaking in fear from Dan's booming voice. Be thought he would get a nice teacher but no, it was someone mean.

"I-I'm sorry.. I'm trying.. Dan.." He mumbled and stuttered out.

In front of the timid boy was a round table with a water bottle in the middle. His job was to control the water by raising it up and in some way turn it into ice. Advance people usually turn it into some ice menagerie but Phil was getting nowhere.

Dan furrowed his eyebrows at him and angrily crossed his arms. "You're not allowed to call me by my name. Call me sir."

Phil nodded repeatedly, his eyes glued to the floor and afraid to look him because if he were to he'll get stoned to death by his glare like in the Greek myths.

"Try again."

"Y-yes sir."

He looked up straight at the water bottle. Gulping, Phil concentrated this time. He didn't want Dan to yell at him rather he wanted him to proud of him. The gears in his brain continuously spinning and spinning, his eyebrows creasing, the color in his eyes changing into a mix of solid electric blue and navy. Slowly, he raised his arm up to which the water moves the same as with his arm.

Phil had rose the water in the water bottle.

"Good good. Now concentrate even more and turn it into ice." Dan had told him, focusing greatly on Phil's actions.

Phil had tried to do so but he began to pant and his arm had shook. "Crap.." He muttered, immediately raising his arm down, causing the water to splatter everywhere. "I-I'm sorry I uh..." He trailed off. He has returned into the position of eyes casting to the floor.

He heard him chuckle.

"At least you got somewhere this time." Dan walked towards him and patted Phil on the back. He could have sworn, when he looked up, the edges of his mouth forming into a smile.

They had heard a bell ringing loudly, signaling the people in the building it was time for lunch.

Phil's body froze, his face showing confusion. "Wh-what's that?"

"It's a bell." Dan replied. He raised both his arms up for a stretch then set it back down on his sides afterwards. "Time for lunch. Let's go."

Phil nodded and followed him.

His life from now onward is going to change him; either for the worst or for the better.


End file.
